Des vacances pour des souvenirs
by Reika-Hx
Summary: C'est la fin d'une longue tournée japonaise et américaine pour les Dir... et un membre en particulier s'ennuie... Ca donne quoi... les dir en vacances ? !


- Titre : Des vacances pour des souvenirs.  
- Auteur : Kyoko Hx  
- Description/Résumé: C'est la fin d'une longue tournée japonaise et américaine pour les Dir... et un membre en particulier s'ennuie... Ca donne quoi... les dir en vacances ? !  
- Crédits : Ils ne sont qu'à eux !  
-Note de l'auteur : Bonne Lecture !

_

* * *

_

_**Des vacances pour des souvenirs**._

Dix neuf Novembre, les Dir en Grey venaient tout juste d'achever leur tournée Américaine. Ils avaient sués corps et âme pour donner le meilleur d'eux-même, comme à leur habitude. Après leur retour dans leur pays natal - le Japon – ils avaient écopés d'une pause forcée mais bien méritée ; même si certains des membres étaient plutôt réfractaires à l'idée de stopper le travail. Chacun étaient donc retourné vaquer à des occupations anodines, à savoir : dormir pour certains, s'affaler devant leur télévision pour d'autres. Cela dit, dans le lot demeurait une personne trouvant encore le moyen de s'ennuyer mortellement. C'était toujours ainsi pour lui, après une tournée. Il détestait se retrouver seul et devoir affronter le vide de son appartement. Dans l'année, même lorsqu'il avait le droit à des jours de repos, il ne chaumait pas ! Alors aujourd'hui, après un planning autant chargé, des concerts et voyages à répétitions : le changement se faisait sentir plus qu'à l'accoutumer. Pourtant ça lui était déjà arrivé de se retrouver seul après une tournée ! Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, là, en ce moment, il se trouvait aussi inutile ! Tournant en rond dans son appartement, il se décida enfin à décrocher le téléphone. Seulement qui appeler ? Le choix était rude ! Tooru devait dormir, Toshiya rattraper ces quelques semaines de frustration, Die boire un coup dans un bar, et Shinya, lui … Que faisait-il déjà, quand il ne jouait pas de la batterie ? Ah ! Peut-être bien s'occuper de son chien ! C'est vrai... que cette bête là existait ! En définitive Kaoru, grand leader-sama frustré, ne pouvait joindre personne sans risquer de le déranger. Il aurait bien réveillé Tooru, c'était celui le moins occupé, en sommes … mais s'il exposait l'idée naissante dans son cerveau à un warumono mal réveillé, il risquait fort de se faire envoyer paitre au premier mot prononcé. Finalement, il conclut que Shinya devait être la personne la plus apte à lui répondre : peut-être que son chien dormait à l'instant même, non ? Ce n'était pas censé dormir vingt heure sur vingt-quatre ces choses là ?

Il composa donc le numéro de fixe de son batteur et attendit qu'il ne daigne décrocher. Cinq sonneries retentirent avant qu'il n'entende une voix contrariée lui répondre.

-Moshi ?

-Shin-chan ? Je te dérange ?

-Humhum !

-Gomen, je vais te laisser alors...

-ah non ! Pas maintenant que Miyu est réveillée !

-Ah … anoooo... Je me disais... pendant la tournée on s'est vu que pour le boulot alors... ça te dirais pas une virée à la campagne tous les cinq ?

-Kao ?

-Hai !

-Tu t'ennuie ?

-C'est que...

-Si je peux emmener Miyu, c'est OK !

-Tu pourrais te charger de demander à Tooru ?

-No problem ! Je préviens Dai-san aussi !

Ils raccrochèrent d'un même mouvement. Kaoru était heureux d'être dispensé d'appeler Die ainsi que Kyo. Toshiya allait sûrement râler un peut, mais c'était le moins réfractaire à ce genre de plan. Daisuke aussi, n'aurait pas été dure à convaincre... cela dit, avec quelques verres dans le nez, ça aurait été plus compliqué.

Il fut informé deux heures plus tard, que tout le monde était d'accord, et qu'ils n'attendaient que le feux vert de leader-sama pour clore leur valise et se rendre au point de rendez-vous. Kaoru qui était plus surprit qu'autre chose que toute la troupe accepte, sauta sur son ordinateur portable et son téléphone pour poser une réservation pour le jour suivant. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'ils n'étaient pas partit tous, réellement tous ensemble, en vacances sans que le travail n'ait à voir ? Il ne savait plus exactement tellement cela remontait à loin ! Pourquoi avaient-ils arrêtés si soudainement leur annuel vacances de groupe ? Ça aussi, c'était un détail qu'il avait oublié.

Le lendemain matin, au aurore, un petit groupe de cinq personnes montaient dans un mini vanne avec un leader-sama le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles comme conducteur. L'ambiance était agréable. Tooru ronflait, Toshiya lisait un magasine plus que douteux, Daisuke - qui était assis à l'arrière au milieu – tentait de faire rire les deux autres à ses côtés – qui n'était pas du tout avec lui, et pour finir, Shinya chouchoutait sa chienne assise sur ses genoux. Oui, l'ambiance était agréable : parce que personne ne se manifestait plus que cela. Kaoru essayait de rester fixé sur sa conduite, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas ! Assister au spectacle d'un batteur qui parle à son chien c'était vraiment dans la limite du supportable ! Il jeta donc un vague regard dans le rétroviseur pour voir où en était le petit brun... Toujours la tête posée contre la vitre ; yeux fermés, bouche ouverte, sans omettre le filet de bave pas très glamour. Avec un peu d'espoir, il tenta le deuxième rétroviseur ! Le résultat n'était toujours pas très concluant... Il préférait ne pas jeter un œil au milieu... Ce qu'il entendait lui suffisait largement !

Cela dit... C'était toujours mieux que d'être seul ! Au moins, il y avait du bruit, un semblant de conversation – que Die faisait tout seul – et … et ils étaient là ! Son bon vieux groupe était là ! Certes pas pour travailler, pas pour faire parler leur instruments, mais plutôt pour parler d'eux-même. Ce n'était pas évident, quand on se côtoyait constamment d'être proche en dehors. Beaucoup auraient pût croire que si, mais même si c'était le cas au début, l'ambiance bonne enfant ne persiste pas indéfiniment. Il ne voulait pas dire par là que c'était un martyr de travailler avec eux ; bien au contraire, c'était quelque chose d'agréable... Seulement avec le temps et surtout avec l'âge, les choses changent, prennent un tournant différent. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins majeur au début de Dir en Grey... Alors c'était naturel que les événement est évolués ainsi. Pourtant ils étaient restés ami, et bien ami ! Et ce petit plus manquait sacrement au guitariste. Mais maintenant, savoir que chaque membre avait adhéré à son idée voulait sûrement dire qu'eux aussi, désiraient passés du bon temps tous ensemble... avec leur défauts, certes... mais n'était-ce pas qu'un détail ? Tout le monde était là, c'était le plus important !

Après quatre heures de route, les Dir arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit dit. Ils récupérèrent les clefs de la belle villa et s'installèrent calmement. Les premiers jours furent les meilleurs. Le temps était au rendez-vous, Tooru avait reprit un peu d'énergie et barbotait dans la piscine en compagnie de Die et de Toshiya qui avait quitté ses magasines, et Shinya, qui avait quitté son chien ! Ne restait que Kaoru allongé sur un transat qui observait les membres de son groupe s'amuser. Quel âge avaient-il atteint, déjà ? Il ne comptait plus les années depuis un petit moment, le temps s'était écoulé naturellement, l'évolution de chacun comme de leur musique avait suivit le mouvement. Cela dit restait une part de puérilité en chacun d'entre eux, et cela se remarquait dans ce genre de moment où aucun regard n'étaient portés sur eux. Ça ne durait, certes, pas forcement longtemps mais c'était ainsi, qu'ils étaient le mieux savourés.

Quatre jours, donc, défilèrent ainsi. Quatre jours... puis...

Pour commencer se fut Daisuke

-Kaooo...J'ai faim !

Puis Toshiya,

-Kaooo...J'ai froid !

Et Tooru,

-Kaooo...Faut nettoyer la piscine !

Et pour finir Shinya qui se plaignit...

-Kaoooo... Miyu c'est tordu une patte !

Mais Kaoru n'était pas forcement une oreille attentive alors... ils s'y mirent tous en même temps...

-Kaooooo debout !

Leader-sama, nommé en ce jour : monsieur fait-tout, fût obligé de se lever alors qu'il somnolait dans son transat ! Chaque membres crut bon de lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de lui demander... Kaoru eut du mal à tout assimiler en même temps, mais finit par comprendre ! Mais... Pourquoi c'était à lui qu'on demandait ?

-C'est toi qui a voulut partir !

-Il faisait meilleur, à Tokyo !

-La piscine est sale … je peux plus me baigner ! Je dormais bien, chez moi !

-Miyu était mieux à la maison !

Alors bien sûr, face à pareil argument, il … Il pouvait faire face ! Il l'avait toujours fait, alors pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il devrait se plier à leurs exigences ? Il prit une casserole et des pâtes et les mit dans les mains de Die, indiqua à Toshiya l'endroit où trouver les couvertures, envoya l'épuisette dans la piscine, et des bandes straps dans le panier de Miyu... Comme ça, peut-être qu'on le laisserait retourner à sa sieste !

Cinq minutes... Cinq minutes puis...

-Kaoo, ça déborde !

-Kaooo, Kyo a mouillé ma couverture !

-Kaoooo, l'épuisette est trouée !

-Kaooooo, tes morts ?

Le guitariste ne releva même pas la tête, n'ouvrit même pas l'ombre d'un œil et laissa le silence s'installer autour de lui... C'était quoi cet bande d'handicapé ? Ils faisaient comment, chez eux, pour s'occuper d'eux même ? Encore heureux que Shinya rattrapait le lot... Il avait au moins l'air d'avoir réussit à soigner sa chienne ! Finalement le vacarme s'estompa... Il put retourner entre les bras de Morphée. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard... La maison était vide. Aucun bruit n'émanait de l'extérieur... C'était eux, qui étaient morts ? Il alla tout de même jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisine … Elle était propre. Un à la piscine... Elle était propre aussi... Pas une couverture ne trainaient par terre, et pas une trace de la petite Miyu... Où étaient-ils tous passés ? La voiture était encore là pourtant.

Les heures passèrent... Le nuit commençait à tomber. Kaoru s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir. Il parcourut la maison de font en comble, mais le vide persistait. Personne n'était présent. Il pensait à appeler un de ses amis, mais pas moyen : il n'y avait pas de réseau ! Il attendit donc sans rien faire assis sur la terrasse... Il ne pouvait pas appeler la police, cela faisait trop peut de temps qu'ils avaient disparut... Ils n'avaient peut-être même pas disparut et étaient partit s'amuser en ville !

Désespéré de ne voir personne Kaoru se décida à faire le tour du jardin... Il trouva non loin de la piscine, un papier qui trainait par terre. C'était un mot griffonné rapidement par Tooru.

_«On part faire un tour dans la forêt pour s'occuper. A tout à l'heure !»_

Kaoru laissa s'échapper le bout de papier de ses doigts tout en se frappant le crâne. Il jeta ensuite un regard au bois situé derrière lui... Dieu qu'ils pouvaient être stupide, ceux là ! Partir comme ça, sans rien pour se situer ! Savaient-ils, au moins, que cette forêt était immense ? Il aurait peut-être dût les prévenir en arrivant ?

Se sentant fortement coupable, Kaoru décida de crier pour voir si quelqu'un lui répondait... pas de réponse, bien évidement ! Il tenta donc de chercher du réseau, puis se résolut à devoir appeler la police...Ne valait mieux pas que les Dir ne passe la nuit dehors... Les connaissant, ce serrait plutôt éprouvant pour chacun d'eux ! Kaoru attendit encore un peut avant d'appeler les secours. Comme la chance n'était pas véritablement avec lui, il finit par capituler et appela... C'est après ça qu'il entendit …

-Kaooo, je te déteste !

-Kaoooo, J'aime pas la forêt !

-Kaooooo, si on arrive à rentrer : Je te fou de corvée piscine !

-Kaoooooo, Miyu a peur !

Et plusieurs voix s'écriant à l'unisson :

-Merde, Kao, tes oùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù ? !

Le leader se jeta dans les bois à la recherche des voix non loin de là... Au bout de cinq minutes il arriva enfin à les trouver ! Une masse de quatre personnes fondèrent sur lui, l'accolant, le noyant de louanges... jusqu'à ce que Tooru ne fasse remarquer.

-dit Kao ?

-Humhum ?

-Tu la connais bien, cette forêt ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Tous se regardèrent d'un même œil... et cette fois-ci... Kaoru ne fut plus vraiment vu comme un sauveur.

-Cinq minute tu dis... Tu as courut cinq minutes ? Mais tu te rend compte qu'on s'est pommé au bout de dix seulement !

Heureusement pour chacun d'entre eux, leader-sama n'avait pas prit le temps de décommander les secours, et ils purent dormir le soir même chacun au chaud dans un bon lit.

Le surlendemain matin, ils bouclèrent leurs valises. Dans la voiture : Kaoru au volant regardait dans chaque rétroviseur, ainsi qu'à ses côtés.

Tooru dormait, Daisuke riait, Toshiya lisait, Shinya gaga-tisait... en sommes, chacun faisait la même chose que lors du trajet allé. Finalement, tout demeurait toujours ainsi. Les caractères n'avaient pas tant changés que ça... Et Kaoru se souvenait désormais la raison pour laquelle il avait soudainement stoppé les vacances de groupes... Mais étrangement, il ne pensait pas l'avoir forcement voulut. C'était comme bon nombre de chose, ça avait dût se faire tout seul... Parce que d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, ce genre de vacances où chacun reste tel qu'il est, où chacun profite de l'instant présent sans faire attention à être ou ne pas être comme il faut... Ce genre de vacances... Où chacun est lui-même... Il avait toujours apprécié.

Relâchant un petit peu son attention sur la route, Kaoru prit le temps d'écouter la blague que racontait Daisuke... Et il rit avec les autres... Il avait oublié... Que les blagues de Daisuke pouvaient parfois faire rire tout le monde.


End file.
